Stars
by soukaisakusha
Summary: It's race day, but something goes terribly wrong! Yaoi Songfic to Stars by Tatu


Author's Note and Disclaimer I do not own Ten'ou Haruka or Kaiou Michiru. I merely write tragic love stories about them. I do not own the song mentioned here, Stars. That is owned by T.a.t.u. I just thought it would make a good songfic. XP -----------  
  
It was race day for Ten'ou Haruka, and I, Kaiou Michiru, stood in the pit as she got ready. This feeling was building up inside me, I knew today wouldn't turn out good. "Please..'Ruka. Don't do this!" I whispered to her. "Michi, you're over reacting. You have a bad feeling. But it's just a feeling. I'll be fine." She told me, kissing my cheek. She got into her car. I stood at the window. She smiled at me as she pulled on her helmet. I put my hand on the window and forced a smile. She touched my hand and started the car. I walked back to the stands.  
  
~*How did we ever go this far? You touch my hand and start the car And for the first time in my life I'm crying*~  
  
I watched impatiently as she drove up to the starting line. I bit on my lower lip some. 'It will be fine.' I told myself, wiping away a tear from my eye. 'It will all be fine.' I reassured myself. 'It will be over soon. And we'll go home.' I whispered under my breath. I laced my fingers together as I waited; feeling like the moment would never come.  
  
~*Are we in space? Do we belong? Someplace where no one calls it wrong And like the stars we burn away The miles *~  
  
The lights flashed and she was off. The sound of the tires running on the asphalt and the smell of burning rubber filled the arena. I smiled as I saw her car pull in past two others, heading towards the lead. I thought of how different she was when she was racing, compared to how it was when she was dressed in the dress of Princess Uranus. That is who she was, Ten'ou Haruka, racer, Sailor Uranus, Princess Uranus. That is who I fell in love with.  
  
~*I am star, you are star. We were ordered to burn down. Someone gave away, and got The addresses of our meetings. *~  
  
I smiled as I remembered how it was one mission that brought us together. The tailsmen. Her sword, my mirror. Two simple objects. Two simple people. Entwinded in a game of love. That is who she is, who we are. I looked back over to the track; watching as she continued to race around the ashpalt track with great speed.  
  
~*How did we ever get this far? It shouldn't have to be this hard Now for the first time in my life I'm flying *~  
  
I didn't notice it at first, but then it hit me. I heard the screams. I smelt the smoke. I checked the cars that continued to race. She wasn't there. "No!" I shouted. Tears streamed down my face as I ran down the stands, down to where the car had crashed. I didn't want to admit it was her. I couldn't admit it was her. I flew past the crowd that was around the car. I cried harder as I saw who they pulled out of the car, Haruka. ''Ruka...' I whispered to myself. I pushed past them, running over to her.  
  
~*Are we in love? Do we deserve To bear the shame of this whole world? And like the night we camouflage....denial*~  
  
I held her there, on that hot asphalt track. Her suit was a little torn, a little charred. I pulled the helmet off her head, letting locks of sandy blonde hair fall into her deep blue eyes. She smiled up at me, as if nothing had happened. A tear fell down my cheek as I looked down at her.  
  
~*I am star, you are star. *~  
  
We were going to be together forever. Her being a racing star, me a musical star. She loved racing, I loved music. That was us, two separate people, with different tastes, but truely we were one person. We loved each other, despite the differences. ~*How did we ever go this far? You touch my hand and start the car And for the first time in my life I'm crying*~ I couldn't take it. Tears were now pouring down my face. "Michi..don't worry.....I'll...be..okay.." she said softly to me. I looked down into her deep blue eyes. They seemed so calm. How could she be so calm? Blood was now trickling down from the corner of her mouth. The crowd around us was growing, but to me, it seemed like they had faded into the background. She coughed lightly and closed her eyes. Her body seemed to fall limp in my arms.  
  
~*Are we in love? Do we deserve To bear the shame of this whole world? And like the night we camouflage......denial ~*  
  
"Haruka!" I shouted. I shook her a little. "Open your eyes 'Ruka." I pleaded, the tears falling from my cheeks and staining my dress. 'Just open your eyes.' I whispered to myself. I felt her crew come in next to me, as the paramedics lifted her out of my hands. I sat there as the crowd began to leave. The ruins of her car behind me were still emitting heat. I heard the siren of the ambulance fade off. The crew, her crew, stood up and looked down at me. I heard them whisper to one another. A few of them were worried about Haruka, a few were worried about me. I just sat there, crying. I couldn't admit that she was gone. I wouldn't let that be the truth.  
  
~*.....denial ~*  
  
-------------- I think I have a thing for writing sad shoujo-ai stories. Oh well. I like sad stories. And Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon make shoujo-ai all too easy, and that is why I write them. I don't know when my next story will be up. 


End file.
